<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Longing by LovelyLadyLuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795591">Longing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLadyLuck/pseuds/LovelyLadyLuck'>LovelyLadyLuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Those Crazy Contrells [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Non-typical formatting, Pre-Vanilla, family bonds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLadyLuck/pseuds/LovelyLadyLuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At age ten, Rhiannon Contrell decides she longs for the stars. So does her cousin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Republic Trooper &amp; Female Smuggler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Those Crazy Contrells [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Longing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was listening to Patty Gurdy's "The Longing" and I couldn't help but think it describes young Rhiannon (smuggler-to-be) fairly well. Seriously give it a listen, it's amazing. And of course, where there's one Contrell, the other generally isn't far away, so Enayain (Anaya) is there too.</p>
<p>Takes place approximately sixteen years before the start of the vanilla story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is at age ten that Rhiannon Contrell decides she wants the stars.</p>
<p>	This isn’t exactly a shocking decision on her part; almost all Corellian children make that same choice at some point in their lives, and many follow through with it. The first person she tells is her cousin Enayain, two years older and her closest friend. <em>I’ll go on wild adventures, and find treasures and riches just like in the old stories,<em> she whispers to Enayain, who considers this calmly. Enayain is the calm one, the thinker, the rock to Rhiannon’s rushing river. The cousins lie side by side in the grass under the starry night sky, staring into the endless abyss punctuated by tiny twinkling lights.</em></em></p>
<p>Finally, Enayain looks at her, and whispers back, <em>I’m going for the stars too.<em> Rhiannon nods, then grins and rolls to face the other girl. </em></em>
  <em>We can go together! We’ll be captains of our own ship, with no one to tell us what to do or where to go!<em> Enayain shakes her head, smiles.</em></em>
  <em>We can’t both be captains, that’s bad luck!<em> Then her smile disappears, and she rolls to her back again, one arm under her head.</em></em>
 <em>Actually, Rhiannon, I’ve been thinking about joining the army. Going to fight.<em></em></em></p>
<p>Rhiannon nods. This also isn’t unexpected, a lot of their people join the military. And Enayain is smart, strong, solid. She’ll make an excellent soldier, the best. But Rhiannon isn’t a soldier, not in the least. She picks fights with teenagers twice her age and then talks her way out of them for the fun of it, just to prove that she can. Enayain doesn’t start fights, not like her cousin does, but can always be counted on to end them, quickly and brutally. At the tender age of twelve, she’s already bigger than most boys her age, and she hits like a pile driver. She never hesitates to step in and defend one of the littler kids being picked on, and the bullies at their school know to run when Enayain Contrell approaches.</p>
<p>	Rhiannon smiles. <em>You’ll be the best soldier in Republic history. Corellian history, too!<em></em></em>
At this Enayain smiles and laughs again. <em>And you’ll swoop in and come to my rescue when I get into trouble.<em></em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Rhiannon squints, pretending to consider the idea. <em>If I can make time in my busy schedule of getting filthy rich, of course.<em></em></em>
 Enayain nods. <em>Of course.</em></p>
<p>
	The girls lie there for a while longer, enjoying the balmy night air and listening to the calls of the night wildlife. It isn’t often they get nights like this, peaceful. Corellian temperaments don’t generally lend themselves to peace. <em>Enayain?<em> Rhiannon whispers. </em></em>
Her cousin turns to look at her. <em>We’ll always have each other’s backs, yeah? Always?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
	Enayain reaches out, grips Rhiannon’s hand. Squeezes. <em>No matter what. That’s what family’s for, right?<em> Rhiannon just squeezes back. </em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p><em><em>
	Neither girl could know the prophetic truth of the words they said to each other that night.</em></em>
    

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>